A New Perspective
by Yin Fox
Summary: I have to help a Lugia save the world of pokemon! WHY! It's not even MY world! LuigaXOC  Please review! Flames will be used to make me warmer.
1. An Appearance!

A new perspective

Waking up floating in a pitch-black void is an interesting experience let me tell ya.

All I can remember was putting in a cheat for easy captures in my soul silver game and catching a shiny Lugia. I nicknamed it Silver because that was the name of the baby lugia in the anime. As the screen whites out and stayed that way I tried to turn off my DSi but the screen stayed white so I held in the button.

I open my eyes and saw a being in front of my eyes that shouldn't exist, the very same shiny lugia that I caught earlier.

~You have gotten my attention and the attention of many of my kind in the many versions of this adventure that you have undertook. Nintendo workers are part seer, this is how they know what is going on in this world to turn into a game. In this way you have altered this reality. The trainer that 'caught' me has disappeared from life itself.

~ There was a property of that cheat that you were unaware of. In activating it and 'catching' me to fight beside you. You have created a worm hole to this place. There is a prophecy that a Shiny Lugia is to share a life with a human from another realm. The entire prophecy goes like this;

'_From anther universe shall come The One_

_Trying to get what he fails to understand_

_A Shining Lugia shall be his first_

_Crossing the world on their journey_

_Hardships everywhere_

_Thrice shall they be deceived _

_Thrice shall they prevail_

_Uniting their souls_

_Communing through thoughts_

_They shall end the reign of the Dark One'_

~I think that it is straight-forward.~

_This is very confusing. _ I thought after the shock has worn off. "What do you mean? 'Uniting their souls… Communing through thoughts'? That makes no sense. Humans can't share their thoughts. Some don't even believe that there is a soul in the human body."

~I'll explain after a while. Good night and create a new name for yourself.~ It said before I blacked out once again.


	2. A little pranking

The next time I wake up I find out that I am in a Hospital. The steady beep-beep-beep next to my ear made me smile in a mischievous way. I slowed my breathing down until I only needed to breathe a few times a minute, and very shallow at that. I heard the steady beep-beep go flat lined. I heard a few sets of running feet come in and start to panic because they thought that I was dead.

"Samantha! Go get an abra to check his brain waves." One person ordered.

A set of feet ran out at a fast pace that I assumed was Samantha. Someone touched my forehead and I jumped at the sensation. I jerked and heard the heartbeat monitor return to normal. Samantha's footsteps were coming back so I decided to put on an act of waking up a little.

"Whoa there, son. Don't sit up so quickly. You just woke up from a close encounter with death by drowning. You need to take it a little easy. Do you have any questions?"

"C-can I have s-some water?" I said before coughing a little from going from little oxygen in my lungs to a normal amount.

"Here you go. Now do you remember anything from before you woke up?" One of them asked.

"I need glasses, I read a lot, I'm good with electronics, and many more things that you do not need to know."

"We need to know what you're allergic to, your medical history, ECT." He replied

"I'm only slightly allergic to shell fish. I have MPD, and anything else is too personal."

"Okay? What's MPD?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder. It means that I have many different personalities in my head."

"Samantha! We need that Abra!" He yelled down the hallway.

I saw a woman appear out of thin air with a cat-like being, which was fast asleep. I sweat dropped at that. She cleared her throat and the doctor twirled around.

He pointed at me and said "Can you get it to check his brain pattern? He says that he has fragments of other personalities."

I felt panicky at the thought of someone in my head, so I closed my eyes and focused on my brain. I felt a pressure on my forehead and tried to imagine them leaving me alone. The pressure built up and then vanished from my body. I opened my eyes to tell them to leave me alone when I saw a flash of white and blue flying above me.


End file.
